Odysseus Fowl
by Odysseus Fowl
Summary: A Artemis Fowl version of Homer's "The Odyssey" featuring new characters and new plots.
1. Epilogue

**Odysseus Fowl**

**Summary: **I will try to explain. Basically the Artemis Fowl Version of the Greek Odyssey featuring new characters.

I have rewrote teh first chapter into two so you'll have to reread this and the next one to make any sense.

Domovoi Butler sat on the roof of Fowl manor as he had done many times since his official retirement. The most dangerous body guard in the world was suffering from a dilemma. In his many years of service he had made many enemies. He never minded it because of his skills. However now he had grown weaker, the perfect time for someone to get revenge. He didn't screw up, it wasn't a mistake. Butler refused to think of the past year as a mistake but felt a sliver of regret, not for him but for his beloved Nike.

Nike was the one woman who Butler had fallen in love with. Butler first met her in his dream situation. A damsel in distress it seemed but a one woman fighting machine was more like it.

It was in a back alley which Butler was walking by. Nike was backed up to a wall by 10 men. Butler had seen men like that before. They were the men who Butler hated most. Butler knew their intentions but then he noticed her face. It was of sheer confidence and fierceness. The men charged, Butler charged, she charged. It was over in a matter of seconds. She punched the first one in the throat, side kicked the second in the chest and brought her leg up and around for a spinning kick, it went right over the falling second attacker and smashed into the third thugs head, knocking him against a brick wall. She landed on all fours and lunged forward. She flipped over one of her foes and grabbed his shoulders. In a clean motion she continued to flip and flung the guy though the air, crashing into two of his buddies and a brick wall. 6 down before Butler was within 20 yards.

The last few were morons and swarmed at her. She laughed. "4 of you verses one little me?" she mocked. "Please don't hurt me. I'm just a defenseless woman." She commented as they ran at her from all four sides. She snapped her arms out at her sides and grabbed the two perverts running at her sides. She placed one foot forward and to the side. She quickly spun around swung the two guys like clubs into their buddies before releasing them. There was a few sickening cracks as ribs, arms and legs broke. "Oh wait, I lied." This happened all so fast that butler had forgot to stop running. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned. She ran at him and ducked down a little bit. She was only 6 foot and not as big as butler but she knew how to fight. She was inches away from Butler, who tried to stop but she thrust upwards with her shoulder and into Butler's stomach. The next was so quick. Butler flipped over onto the ground somehow and the girl was standing over him, looking down concerned.

"I'm so sorry mister, I thought you were one of them." she stated as she helped Butler up. "But your eyes told me otherwise. You were trying to help me." She explained as Butler brushed himself off.

Butler had to look down at her and even through he had just been bested by a girl he was smiling. "No problem ma'am." Butler said. He quickly looked her over. She looked like a normal civilian. She had short black hair with long bangs. She wore a Black shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers, Nikes to be exact. Also her figure was impressive. She could have been a super model and was skinny but not too skinny and had toned muscles.

"Hey, want to get a bit to eat? It's my treat big guy." She smiled and playfully punched him on the shoulder. It hurt. Her playful punches were hard but butler was used to it.

Butler thought about it. He had a few hours off to get a new suit but he wanted to be with her more then getting a suit. "Sure. I can spare a few minutes but I pay for it." Butler stated. He was now a gentlemen and he never let girls buy him lunch, not that any ever wanted to.

She nodded. "Hey I don't mind a free meal." She commented.

Butler soon found out that she was a former member of many black ops groups and was retired. A few minutes turned into a few hours. Those few hours turned into meeting each other on random days of the week at random times and Butler going into the meeting places through the back doors and disabling security footage. It went on for a year before she wanted him to live with her. She knew of his job but didn't mind. When Butler said that it would just endanger her she claimed that it would be worth it. So they came to an agreement she would live at the Fowl manor with Butler since he could protect her more easily there.

But now Butler was rethinking his choice. He was worried for her and the result of their relationship. Artemis suddenly appeared behind Butler. "You seem troubled. It's Nike isn't it?" The 18 year old asked. Butler merely sighed.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Artemis asked. Most people would be surprised. She wasn't even showing yet but Butler knew Artemis.

"Yes." Butler responded. The bodyguard was over whelmed with joy and grim so no emotion came out.

Artemis was one of the few people who knew why Butler was like this without having to ask. "Nike wants to keep the baby and raise it together but it's too dangerous and she knows that. Especially with Thor still alive. If he was dead I would feel no worry for the protection of Nike or our kid but...alas it is not that way." Butler explained.

Artemis nodded. He always regretted using Butler as a human shield and he knew that he it was his entire fault. "Butler, it is my fault that Thor is after you." Artemis admitted as he hung his head.

"Don't blame yourself Artemis. It was my choice to help the People." Butler replied, no blame in his voice.

Artemis sighed. "I baited you. I reverted back to my old self and tricked you. I have the right to blame myself. As you have the right to blame me." Artemis admitted, still looking down at his feet.

A large shadow covered Artemis as Butler stood up in front of him. He put one hand on Artemis's shoulder. Artemis looked up. "Artemis, you may be able to trick others but not me. I knew it was a trick but I decided to follow your plan before you tried to 'Trick" me." Butler stated. "The People have saved my life, your father's life and your mother's life. The least I could do was to prevent genocide or at least derail it." Butler said.

Artemis recalled Butler's last mission. It happened at a bad time and returned at an even worse time. "Sometimes the best thing to do for someone you care about is not to push them away but put them on their best path." Artemis explained. "I'm sorry Butler; until Thor is dead you can never be called Dad." Artemis frowned but Butler noticed a look he had seen before, a deceiving plan.

A few minutes later Butler knocked on Nike's door. They shared a room but he felt like knocking today. "Come in Dom. I know it's you." Nike shouted through the door and Butler slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

He looked around their room. Before Nike his room was blank, empty without any sign that he lived there. Now it was obvious. Nike had moved in new furniture and put up pictures. The room was larger and had a California king sized bed with a canopy around it. Nike was on the bed, lying on her belly, looking though a large book. Butler just stood there, quickly rethinking every thing. Could he really give this all up? Nike noticed he wasn't moving without looking up from the book. "Come over here; is there something you want to talk about?" Nike asked as she put the book down and looked up her boyfriend.

Butler slowly walked over to the bed but stopped in front of it. Nike looked up, slightly confused. Butler didn't hesitate as he got down on one knee but was shaking badly. Nike was an expertly trained soldier but not in this situation. She stared, a mixture of shock, surprise and joy. Butler fumbled around in his hands and produced a small black box. "Nike, will you marry me?" Butler asked as he opened it. Next thing he knew Nike lunged on him. He fell backwards as she hugged him. "So is that a yes?" Butler asked with a Grin.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Odysseus

**15 years and some odd months later**

It was summer break and Butler was happily waiting outside Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. He remembered when he used to pick up Artemis from here years ago but now he was picking up the last fowl before the next generation. The doors opened and the students walked out calmly, talking amongst them selves. Butler smiled as he saw the newest addition to the Fowl family. It was like looking at Artemis walking out of those doors, that are a taller, more fit and smiling Fowl.

Odysseus Fowl wasn't a regular fowl. He was about 6 foot 3 and dressed casually in his black blazer and white shirt with a blue tie. The blazer was slung over his shoulder, his shirts sleeves were rolled up like a T-shirt. His tie hung loosely around his neck. He was talking to a girl his age. Butler was not surprised. Odysseus was a gentlemen but also a ladies man. He had long raven black hair and Blue eyes. His hair covered some of his left eye but it was in no way Emo. Odysseus and the girl walked down the steps of the school and out side the gate. They stopped, kissed, said good bye and kissed again. The girl walked to her own family's car and Odysseus had to walk a ways outside of the gate. Butler's restraining order had been removed until they found him hacking into the security system and hiding out in a closed for renovations bathroom.

Butler opened the back door as Odysseus approached. "So once wasn't enough?" Butler joked as the Fowl approached.

"Ha ha, very funny Butler." Odysseus said as he walked passes Butler and got in the shot gun seat. Butler rolled his eyes as he closed the door and got in the Drivers seat. Soon they were driving off, leaving the school behind them for a few months. "So how's my Mom and dad?" Odysseus asked as he looked around.

Butler always wanted to wince at this question but he didn't show it. "Your parents are out of town for a few weeks on business." butler answered. He always lost emotion when he answered questions like that. "However your oldest brother will be there." Butler added.

Odysseus nodded when he learned about Artemis being there. Artemis was more then twice his age but they were still brothers. "So have you been keeping up with your training?" Butler asked Odysseus who he called Odd for short.

Odd nodded with a grin. "Yes I have Sensei. Don't worry about me. I've been practicing everything. I've gotten so good at controlling my pulse I passed the lie detector test when the dean's car went missing." Odysseus stated.

Butler winced. "Did they ever find out who did it?" Butler asked. He knew the answer already. The Deans midnight blue Ferrari was sitting in the Fowl garage. Odysseus had made a bet with the dean. Odd won the car but the Dean had refused to give it to him even though they had a perfectly legal and binding contract. So Odd hi-jacked the car and drove it to Fowl manor. At first Butler was mad but they had a sighed legal contract, Butler knew letting him take online contract making classes. Butler just asked the question because it was habit.

Odd wasn't a normal kid, not even normal for a fowl, He had the drive to beat the unbeatable and to do the impossible. Most Fowls were like that but Odd out did them all. He always pushed his limits and lived on the edge. He wasn't an adrenaline drunkie; he just loved exceeding where others had failed. Even as a young kid he had been surfing the internet, learning new things. He took online classes to learn whatever he was interested in at the time. He had always been drawn to tales of heroic adventures and beating the odds. His most beloved subject was mytholoy, Greek mythology to be specific. He knew them all by heart but his favorite was Homer's the Odysseys.

He first became interested in the famed adventure when Butler had told him why he was named Odysseus. Butler had read him the Odyssey as a kid, 1 to be exact. The kid asked if he was named after him and butler gave this answer. "You were named after your brother, Artemis. While his name isn't Odysseus he is like the Greek hero. They both use their minds as their most dangerous and feared weapon." Odd then asked how the mind was a powerful weapon.

Butler merely chuckled when asked this question. "I have handled many weapons in my day but they never stood a chance against the mind. Artemis is proof of that. No matter how many weapons are pointed at him, he trumps them all. Brain beats brawn 95% of them time but for Brawn to beat Brain it requires a mind itself." Odysseus took those sentences to heart. Especially the brain Vs brawn. He developed his mind but that wasn't enough. He figured in a fight of Brain and brawn Vs Brain the brain has a chance of losing but if it's even, it's 50/50. He asked Butler to teach him how to fight. When asked why Odd had a response ready. "You and Artemis have been working together a while and have yet to be beat. You're the Brawn and he's the brain. If I ever hope to overcome the impossible I must be strong in mind and body." That was a weird statement for a 3 year old, even for one of the Fowls.

So Butler agreed and taught him what he needed to know. He absorbed everything and mastered styles in less then half the time. Over time Butler became a father figure to the young prodigy and Odd was like a son that called other people mom and dad. However Butler was always there in every eventful part of the Fowl's life. Little did he know that he would not be there when he was needed most?

Soon they arrived at Fowl manor. Butler was about to get Odd's bags but the kid had already gotten them. Butler walked behind his friend and looked up at the building. Nike could be seen on her window sill, brushing her long hair but stopped when she looked out the window. Butler smiled and waved at her, she returned the gesture before vanishing from the window. Odysseus and Butler went inside and were greeted by a suddenly appearing out of nowhere Nike. "Hey Odd Ball." She greeted the 16 year old. Odysseus blushed at his nickname. Nike had always called him that unless he was in Trouble.

"Hello Mrs. Butler. Long time no see." Odysseus greeted as he hugged his families cook. "Is that crawfish I smell?" He asked her as they broke the hug and she leaned on her husband.

Nike rolled her eyes. "Impossible, I haven't even started yet and they haven't even arrived so please pray tell us how you knew what I was going to crawfish." She said in a teasingly sarcastic way.

Odysseus opened his mouth to begin but Nike answered her own question. "We always have one of your favorite dishes when you come home. You have 4 favorites, Hotdogs, hamburgers, Buffalo wings and crawfish. I always cut the same meal every four years whenever you come home. Last year was buffalo wings so it means crawfish." She stated but Odysseus merely smiled.

"Nice Trick. It only confirms my theory." He replied with a clever grin.

Nike's grin faded. "What? How did you know we were having sloppy Joes?" She quickly asked and suddenly someone chuckled.

"He didn't." Artemis stated as he walked into the room. "He knew you would try to trick him up one day and your eagerness to explain how he knew you were making craw fish gave it away. He merely said a single statement that implied he knew your plan and you spilled your guts." Artemis explained.

"You are correct Artemis but please butler, would you open that letter I sent you after my first week of school and read it aloud." Odd asked and Butler walked over to a shelf and pulled out a sealed letter. He opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Mrs. Butler. You are going to make sloppy Joes when I come home for the summer. Don't be surprised. I will tell you when I come home for spring break that sloppy Joes are my fifth favorite food, signed Odysseus." Butler quickly read with a chuckle and Nike just rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, go unpack. And hide those new magazines of yours good cause if I find any you're going to have an odd number of fingers." Nike threatened teasingly as Odysseus walked up the stairs.

"Enough with the Odd puns. At least I wasn't named after a shoe." Odysseus joked as he disappeared up stairs.

A few hours later Once Nike and Butler had gone to bed Odysseus was watching some TV when suddenly Artemis appeared standing behind him. Without even looking odd knew it was him. "What do you want Artemis?" Odysseus asked as he flipped through the channels broadly.

"Nothing much, I need to talk to you to you about fairies." Artemis stated and Odysseus stared at him confused.

"Fairies?" Odysseus asked, bewildered.

Artemis grinned. "Yes Odysseus Domovoi Fowl, Fairies." As soon as Artemis said those words Odysseus's eyes sparked with blue electricity and when the light faded they were still brighter. "I see that the Controlled Mind Wipes are working." Artemis stated.

* * *

Well I split the chapter in half, you'll have to read the first one to have this make any sense. Well please excuse spelling and grammer errors. Also please review.


End file.
